Safe and Warm
by Patient13225
Summary: A random little oneshot about my favourite pairing, KabuSasu, since I have a hard time finding any cute stories of them. AU. Please forgive any OOCness that is no doubt in there. My first ever uploaded story.


Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic that I have ever uploaded, so I hope it isn't too terrible. This is most definitely OOC, so please forgive me for that. Please don't be too harsh if you decide to review and if you can provide constructive criticism, that would be very much appreciated :). This was partially inspired by the song Bubbly by Colbie Caillat.

* * *

He sits outside on the bench, shivering as the harsh wind of the cold, snowy day blows past, chilling him straight to the bone.

'_He better hurry up..._' The young man thinks grumpily, a particularly displeased frown pulling his lips down as he huddles himself deeper into his large, goose down coat, his worn out and old scarf covering his face up to his nose as yet another strong gale rushes past. His eyelids close tightly, as his dark optics have begun to water from the cold, and he hopes that the man he is waiting for hurries his slow ass up.

Almost immediately after that thought has crossed through his mind, his ears pick up on the distinct sound of shoes crunching on the layers of snow covering the ground, and his name is being called by a familiar voice. The obsidian eyes cracked open slightly to find the owner of the voice running in his direction.

Upon the sight of the man with silver hair jogging towards him, jacket hanging open and him struggling to zip it up to serve as a shield from the harsh weather, the boy smiles, his expression partially hidden by his scarf. '_Finally._'

The man stops before him giving him a sweet and apologetic smile as he catches his breath and zips up the jacket he had so much trouble with earlier, and a bout of restless butterflies erupt in the waiting boys tummy and his pale cheeks, now alight with a pink tinge, though that could possibly be blamed on the freezing air, were suddenly warm as he watches the man grin adoringly at him.

He forces the smile away and frowns up at the taller boy. "Took you long enough." He huffs impatiently and crossed his arms, his body still quaking from the cold. "I've been waiting out here for twenty minutes." Sighing, he feigns annoyance. He stands, pulling his school bag off of the bench along with him and starts toward the school parking lot. "You owe me, Kabuto." He says over his shoulder, earning a chuckle from the other man.

"Of course, Sasuke. Of course." The older boy smirks and follows after Sasuke, digging his car keys out of his pocket and holding down the unlock button until he hears the quiet beep from the tiny remote, almost not catching it over the loud wind.

Sasuke makes it to the car before he does and quickly gets into the vehicle, breathing out a relieved sigh that Kabuto had left the car running so it was nice and warm.

Not too long after, his silver haired companion climbs into the car as well, fitting the key into the ignition and turning it, a familiar pop song humming through the speakers.

Kabuto pulls out of the lot and starts driving slowly up the street. They were driving in a school zone after all and on a student-teacher's pay, Kabuto can't risk anther ticket, no matter how quickly either of them wishes to get home.

Neither speaks for the fifteen minutes they are on the road, up until they arrive at home and Kabuto politely reminds Sasuke to lock the car doors, lest their belongings get stolen from such a simple thing slipped from the mind.

When they climb the stairs and come to their apartment door, Sasuke already has his key ring out and is the first inside of the warm abode, his body still shaking like a leaf. He is bothered by the fact that his body never seems to retain much heat, so he goes to change into a warmer set of clothes while Kabuto takes to turning on the lights and putting their stuff away in the front closet. Sasuke carelessly tosses his heavy jacket onto the floor, leaving his companion to pick it up.

With heir coats on hangers and bags put neatly away, Kabuto walks into the kitchen to start on making something for the both of them to eat. There wasn't too terribly much in the fridge –Kabuto would need to go shopping soon- and the cupboards were fairly bare and just nothing seemed appealing at the moment.

The bespectacled man jumps slightly when arms wind their way around his waist and a cheek is pressed against the top of his spine. Sasuke mumbles not to worry about dinner and that he'll take care of it, then urges Kabuto to take a seat on the couch and tells him to relax while he makes a quick call.

He can hear Sasuke's quiet voice in the next room, not able to make out a word of what the spiked haired boy says. He brushes the thought away because Sasuke knows what he likes and trusts the boy to not order anything that would be to his disliking. So he allows his eyelids to drift shut, the darkness behind his closed lids a welcomed feeling after a long day.

Kabuto is dozing by the time the cushion beside him sinks and Sasuke curls into his side, throwing the comforter off of their shared bed, over both of their bodies. A sleeved arm wraps around Sasuke's shoulders and pulls him close, Kabuto pressing his lips against the hair that hangs over Sasuke's forehead, mumbling little things that bring about a smile to the younger's usually frowning face.

"The food should be here in about forty-five minutes…" Sasuke says quietly and a slight nod is received in reply.

Realizing that Kabuto is three-quarters asleep, Sasuke ceases talking and moves his head onto the silver haired man's chest, listening to the heartbeat within accompanied by the soft sound of breathing and the ticking of a clock somewhere in the apartment.

Soon, Kabuto is fully off in dreamland, and Sasuke's dark eyes are becoming weary and craving the comfort of sleep as well. The moment his eyes fall closed, he is out like a light and both are slumbering peacefully and calm, curled up together staying safe and warm from the frigid cold of the outside world.


End file.
